Island in the Sun
by polkadottedsocks
Summary: A sweet story about Gordo and Lizzie. Complete.
1. Chapter One

ISLAND IN THE SUN, CHAPTER ONE, By Polka Dotted Socks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, yada yada yada. :)  
  
Key: AN- Author's Notes; POV- Point of View (For all you un-educated people out there)  
  
AN: This is set during Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo's eighth grade year. Enjoy- my fanfictions are served fresh with fluffy plots, leaving you with a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. :)  
  
START OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
POV: Lizzie, Friday after English Class  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
I gathered my books and headed out the door. I was going to meet my two best friends, Miranda Sanchez and David Gordon at my locker. I've known Miranda since Pre-school, and I've known Gordo since we were in diapers. I can't imagine my life without these two.  
  
Miranda has always stood up for me, starting from Pre-school to now. She always defends me when Kate Sanders gives me a hard time. And Gordo- he always has this way of making me feel good inside. Sometimes I can't explain it. From my first trip to the dentist to helping me with Algebra homework, he's always been there for me in every situation, for as long as I can remember.  
  
"Hey Lizzie!"  
  
Miranda's voice broke me out of my stupor.  
  
"Hi Miranda!"  
  
Miranda pushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ears. "Have you started packing yet?" she asked.  
  
I nodded. She meant our eighth grade trip to Catalina. We were leaving this Monday for the terminal.  
  
She grinned. "I'm so excited! Seeing Ethan Craft in a swim suit-"  
  
I laughed. Just then Gordo showed up. "What a conversation to walk into," he said. "You guys shouldn't care so much about how a person looks. It's what's inside that counts."  
  
Typical Gordo. I think he's recited this speech to us at least a hundred times already.  
  
"Who cares?" Miranda rushed in defensively. "He's HOT!"  
  
Miranda and I started giggling, and a sickened expression crossed Gordo's face. I could just faintly hear him mumble "girls" as we walked our separate ways.  
  
POV: Gordo, Sunday Night  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lizzie screamed into my ear. I almost dropped the phone from surprise.  
  
"What's wrong, what's wrong??" asked Miranda anxiously.  
  
"MATT SPREAD PEANUT BUTTER ONTO MY FAVORITE SANDALS!" Lizzie roared.  
  
I stifled a small laugh. Lizzie's little brother is always pulling pranks on her. I tried to calm her down. "It's okay, Lizzie. Don't you have about a million other pairs?" I asked.  
  
"But-these are my favorite ones! And-and-I was going to pack them for Catalina!" she wailed. Miranda attempted to console her, and I kind of zoned out a bit. This happens a lot during our phone conversations, especially when they're talking about girl stuff. Only a girl would obsess about sandals. I kicked my hackey sack around. I missed and it landed on my teddy bear.  
  
I felt my face getting warm. It was the teddy bear Lizzie had given me for my fourth birthday. Ever since then, I've kept it near my bed. It's embarrassing to admit, but I've treasured that bear for a while. I'm not even sure why I do. I mean- it's just Lizzie, right? I've known the girl since I was a baby. She's just my best friend. Nothing more.  
  
And, well. It's a teddy bear.  
  
Agh, sometimes I disgust myself.  
  
POV: Lizzie, Monday Night  
  
I'm lying here on a bunk bed, inside my room in Catalina. Miranda's on the bunk on top of me. I can hear her breathing lightly. She must be asleep already.  
  
I'm too excited to be sleepy.  
  
Today started by waking up at 8:30 AM (After yelling at Matt to get out of the bathroom), and then getting to school by 9:00. We got on our bus at 9:30, and got to the terminal at 11:00. It took three hours to get to Catalina by ship, and then we had to get sorted into rooms. The boy's campus is on the right to the girl's campus. I think ours is closer to the beach.  
  
I sat between Gordo and Miranda at dinner. Gordo sure did eat a lot of curly fries. I wonder how he stays so skinny.  
  
I wonder if he's asleep yet. And if he isn't, I wonder what he's thinking about.  
  
Anyway, our stay here is just starting! I have a feeling things are going to get exciting.  
  
Come on, it's Catalina! Who knows what tomorrow will bring?  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
AN: Whenever I watch the Lizzie McGuire episodes, I always think about how cute the feelings between Gordo and Lizzie are. I think that right now, they both don't know, or aren't certain, that they have a crush on each other. I'm trying to portray this in my story. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Please give me encouraging reviews- a sock can only take too much criticism! ;) 


	2. Chapter Two

ISLAND IN THE SUN, CHAPTER TWO, By Polka Dotted Socks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, yada yada yada. :)  
  
Key: AN- Author's Notes; POV- Point of View; [ ]- Flashback; * *- Action  
  
AN: Thanks so much for the nice reviews! :) :) You're all so sweet! *tear*  
  
START OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
POV: Gordo, Monday Night  
  
I can't sleep.  
  
Seriously. These beds are pretty cheap. I wouldn't be surprised if they were stuffed with acorn shells.  
  
Half-bitten, chewed, and then spit out of little squirrel's mouths- then stuffed into this mattress.  
  
I remember that Lizzie and I used to chase squirrels when we were little. They came around during autumn, when all the leaves would change color and fall to the ground. We'd jump into the huge piles that her dad raked up, and they'd stick into our hair.  
  
["Gordo?" asked a six-year-old Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Promise me somethin'."  
  
"Okay. What?"  
  
"That we'll be friends forever and ever. 'Til we die."  
  
"Okay, promise." *Link pinkies*  
  
"I love you, Gordo."  
  
"I love ya too, Lizzie."]  
  
I hugged my teddy bear a little closer.  
  
POV: Lizzie, Tuesday Afternoon  
  
"Are you all ready?" asked Jessica. Jessica is the girl's counselor. We were all getting ready to go scuba diving.  
  
We nodded. Miranda smiled at me. I can tell she's really excited about being here.  
  
Everyone headed out to the shore. It's really hard to walk in flippers- no wonder ducks waddle.  
  
"Everyone stay together!" shouted Jessica. "We don't want anyone to get lost." She walked into the water, and we all followed suit. It was nice and warm.  
  
"While we're swimming, I'll point out all the marine animals as we see them," Jessica shouted, sticking her head out of the water. We all swam a little further until we couldn't see the bottom anymore. Little fish swam by in schools.  
  
"Ah, here's a sea cucumber," I heard Jessica's voice exclaim as we all resurfaced. "They can be seen in all types of seas, in all depths." She held up a small, greenish-looking thing.  
  
Oh, disgusting. No way would I ever touch that.  
  
As we swam even further, the water seemed to get full of seaweed. They grew in bunches and tickled our legs.  
  
We got nearer the cliffs, and I saw a little frog sitting on one of the rocks near a patch of land. I'm not scared of frogs. Gordo had one when we were in kindergarten, and it wasn't so bad. Maybe I'd catch it and show it to him when we got back. I swam a bit nearer and hoped it wouldn't hop away.  
  
Jessica's voice seemed far away, and the seaweed slipped from underneath-  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO  
  
AN: When six-year-old Gordo and Lizzie said that they loved each other, they meant it as a brother-sister type of love (little kids are so cute). Oh, and by the way, Gordo hides the teddy bear in the morning- so none of the other guys can see it, so they don't make fun of him. Hehe. ;)  
  
p.s. Spell Check keeps flashing up and telling me "Gordo" isn't spelled correctly. Grrrrrr.  
  
*Clicks Ignore All*  
  
*Cackles* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Okay, sorry, sugar rush. Darn those Frosted Flakes. 


	3. Chapter Three

ISLAND IN THE SUN, CHAPTER THREE, By Polka Dotted Socks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, yada yada yada. :)  
  
Key: AN- Author's Notes; POV- Point of View; { } Thoughts  
  
AN: I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting!!! But here it is- the third and final chapter. :)  
  
START OF CHAPTER THREE  
  
POV: Miranda, Tuesday evening, 5:03 PM  
  
I sped through the campus, still in my wetsuit, and knocking into a bunch of people on the way. "Excuse me," I managed to say, without looking back. {Must find Gordo, must find Gordo.}  
  
Four evil looks and a "Hey, watch where you're going!" later, there he was- arguing with Larry Tudgeman. Probably about something boring- wait what am I thinking?  
  
"Gordo! I need to talk to you! It's about Lizzie!"  
  
He rushed over, leaving Larry looking puzzled. "What happened?"  
  
I pulled his arm and hissed, "Lizzie's MISSING! All the counselors and teachers are looking for her right now!"  
  
He looked worried, and scared. I felt the same way. "Where did you last see her?" he asked.  
  
I stared at the ground. "When- when we were scuba diving. Once we got to the shore, we all noticed she wasn't there- but I thought she was behind me the whole time." I looked up again, but Gordo was already gone.  
  
POV: Gordo, Tuesday Evening, 5:07 PM  
  
She could be anywhere. She could be dead. And she doesn't even know how I feel about her.  
  
As soon as Miranda told me what had happened, I ran to the beach. There wasn't any teachers or counselors in sight- they must have left to search for Lizzie as soon as they found out she was missing.  
  
They should have at least told us before they left. I think Miranda and I are the only kids that know, besides Lizzie's activity group. I feel stupid, standing here by myself- not doing anything to help.  
  
"Gordo!"  
  
I turned around. It was Miranda. Her face looked a little pink. "Look who I found. He said he'd help us," she panted.  
  
Mr. Dig, our frequent substitute teacher, jogged up and stood next to Miranda. He pulled out a ring of keys from his pocket and pointed to a nearby motorboat, with a half smile on his face.  
  
I knew I always liked that guy.  
  
POV: Lizzie, Tuesday evening, 5:54 PM  
  
My head's buzzing.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around- all I could see was the ocean ahead of me, and rocks. Rocks to either side of me, ocean ahead of me.  
  
Where am I? Where are Miranda and everyone else?  
  
My head hurt. I rested my hand on my forehead, and closed my eyes. Why am I here? {The frog. You tried to catch a frog.} Of course. The frog. How could I be so stupid?  
  
So this is it. I'm going to die here, on a rock, because I tried to catch a frog.  
  
I'm going to miss Miranda and Gordo. And my family. Even Matt- he's a good little brother, now that I think about it.  
  
The buzzing in my head got even louder. So this is what it's like to-  
  
"LIZZIE!"  
  
I opened my eyes again. A boat! With Miranda, Gordo, and Mr. Dig! Gordo and Miranda rushed out.  
  
"LIZZIE! Lizzie, are you okay?!?" shrieked Miranda.  
  
"I'm fine," I replied. They smiled at me, relieved. Gordo looks kind of cute when he smiles.  
  
"Are you sure?" called Mr. Dig.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" I tried to get up, but couldn't. I gave up and sprawled back onto the ground.  
  
Mr. Dig got out of the boat. "Let me take a look." He reached out and examined my leg. "Seems like your ankle's sprained. We better hurry back- everyone's worried about you." They all helped me onto the boat.  
  
I smiled. "I'm so glad you guys found me. I was losing it. I thought I was going to die, and get this- I was actually thinking that Matt was a good brother!"  
  
POV: Gordo, Wednesday Night  
  
I can't even think of what would have happened if we didn't find Lizzie.  
  
When we got back to campus, she was brought into the first aid station, and stayed there overnight. I guess she just needed the rest. She seemed a lot better today, though- and back to her happy self.  
  
She's so pretty.  
  
{Uuurrrghhhh.} I buried my face into my pillow. "You have to tell her, you know," I said to myself.  
  
"Wuh?" mumbled Ethan Craft.  
  
"Nothing. Go back to sleep," I said.  
  
I got a snore in response.  
  
This is it, I'm going crazy. I'm acting like one of those hormone-driven teens on those stupid soap operas. I'm going to go for a walk.  
  
I changed my clothes and slid out of the door quietly. I breathed in deeply- the cold air felt good. The dark sky was filled with stars- something we can't usually see so clearly back home.  
  
This was nice. I kept walking until I passed the girl's campus. And there was Lizzie, sitting on the edge of the stairs, looking at the stars.  
  
And looking as beautiful as ever.  
  
Agggh. I shook my head, and tried to rid of the thought.  
  
"Hi Gordo!"  
  
She spotted me.  
  
"Hi. Feeling better?"  
  
"Yup," she replied. She motioned for me to sit next to her, so I did. We started to talk, like we usually do. But then she surprised me.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah?" I looked at my shoes. They were pretty dirty. I wonder if a bug could live on my shoe. It could burrow in all the dirt. Maybe I'd-  
  
"I just want to thank you for always being there for me. Even when I'm acting stupid."  
  
I looked up. "It's okay. That's what friends are for."  
  
"No, really. The homework, the pranks Matt always pulls on me, Kate, everything. I mean it."  
  
"No problem," I replied.  
  
"No, really, Gordo. I'm really glad you're my friend. You always make me feel so good. And-"  
  
"Stop babbling. I'm thanked, and you're welcomed," I said, grinning.  
  
She paused. "But-but what I'm saying is, I really care about you. As-as more than a friend."  
  
I felt my heart stop. "W-what?"  
  
She looked at me. "I love you, Gordo."  
  
{WHAT?}  
  
She loves me. She loves me. She loves ME. Not Matt Damon. Not Josh What's His Face. Not even Ethan Craft. But me.  
  
Memories of us flooded through my mind. All the time we spent together, all our stupid jokes, me always lecturing her about her endless doubts. And how we could just laugh at nothing for the longest time.  
  
Suddenly, all my thoughts were clear to me. She wasn't just my best friend. She's much more special than that.  
  
And she feels the same way.  
  
And there she was, sitting next to me, smiling. She held up her hand, with her pinky finger out.  
  
My brain stopped working as I held up my hand and linked my pinky with hers.  
  
And then I heard myself stumble the words I've been certain about for a long, long time.  
  
"I love you too, Lizzie."  
  
THE END  
  
AN: This is my very first fanfic. I hope you guys liked my story, and thanks to everyone who actually took time to read it. You guys really are the best. :)  
  
Love, Polka Dotted Socks  
  
"When you're on a holiday / You can't find the words to say / All the things that come to you / And I wanna feel it too." -Weezer  
  
PUBLISHED ON JULY 28, 2002; COMPLETED ON AUGUST 15, 2002 


End file.
